


Bullshit-Intolerant

by inymphaea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inymphaea/pseuds/inymphaea
Summary: He gave Eren an awkward look. "This is for you, brat."Sipping it, Eren's bright eyes widened; unexpectedly tasting a different flavor than he was used to. "Did you..?""Yes. Yes, I did."[ ONE SHOT ]





	Bullshit-Intolerant

Following his morning routine, Eren walked down the bustling street, heading toward the same coffee shop he had been visiting for a few months now. Every day, he ordered a grande, iced, sugar-free vanilla latte with soy milk. It was  _almost_ the perfect way to start his morning if it wasn't for the fact that he was lactose intolerant. Maybe once a week, he asks if they have any lactose-free milk, and every time, the barista sighs heavily, stating a firm "no" before asking if he wants to use soy milk instead. 

At this point, it's a daily ritual that they both have come to terms with; it was the expected outcome.

Patiently waiting in the coffee shop's line, Eren met the barista's eyes, still surprised when his steel-colored gaze met with his. It was icy and unnerving, backing Eren into the corner of his mind. Even though he had seen it  _every_ day, the color continued to strike him as strangely stunning. The barista himself was gorgeous enough, and it wasn't helping Eren in any fucking way. With such a harsh glare, Eren marveled the fact that he worked at a  _coffee shop_. Taking complex orders from strangers and dealing with grumpy assholes who knew nothing about patience. 

Once Eren was about to order, the barista spoke for him. 

"Grande, iced, sugar-free, vanilla latte with soy milk," he deadpanned, "right?"

Eren stuttered.  _Is he in a bad mood? Because that was snappy..._ "Uh, yeah, thanks -" Eren quickly read the name on the barista's chest, "Levi."

Levi seemed to notice. "Seen me every day for  _months_ and you still can't remember my name?" he said, groaning softly. "Customer of the  _fucking_ year."

"Ahh, sorry," Eren mumbled, "I'm no good with names."

"Mhm," Levi responded, beginning to make his order. "It'll be done shortly."

Nodding, Eren sat at his usual table. He pulled out the book he was currently reading, flipping to where he had left off. His legs were crossed underneath the table, tapping his foot in a rhythmic manner. He would normally hang out here until the seven o'clock rush would die down, leaving the shop mostly empty. That usually happened an hour later, and then Eren would get his errands done later. He worked from home, so he had most days to rest easy, using his free-time as satisfyingly as possible. 

Levi didn't know how long he stared at the brunet. From what he noticed, it was probably for  _too_ long because the next customer in line impatiently called out to him. He gave her an insincere apology, stumbling out from behind the desk to give Eren his drink. This time, he was excited to give it to him. Unbeknowest to Eren, Levi had looked forward to seeing him from the day they first met. Disappointedly enough, Levi could never gain the courage to ask for his number, or even have a normal conversation with him. In fact, Levi barely had a clue at how to catch his attention. He was a  _barista_ , for god's sake. No other job could be any less interesting. And Eren, well, he was the most riveting person Levi had ever encountered.

Eren had light-brown curls that were normally tucked under a hat, messily sticking out to the sides, but so elegant it gave Levi a goddamned heart attack. He would sport hoodies and sweatpants, and yet  _still_ managed to look attractive. But Levi really,  _really_ enjoyed the hotter weather, because, Eren would wear basketball shorts and muscles-tees that made it hard for Levi to even focus on his work. The more Levi saw him, the more Levi wanted to get to  _know_ him. 

On the first day, though, he found out something rather personal.

Eren was lactose-intolerant and instead of soy milk, he wanted almond milk. 

It was a detail that Levi always forgot. 

Some days, Levi would think about buying the almond milk  _himself_ and serving it to him that way. But he always was busy with other orders and more coffee bullshit that the thought of Eren's almond milk slipped from his memory. Then he'd be reminded a few days later, only to disappoint the beautiful man by saying,  _"No, we don't have that. Will soy milk be sufficient?"_ Eventually, Levi had become irritated with himself for being so forgetful that he accidentally snapped at the person he wanted to please. It happened weekly when bursts of anger and frustration were put upon Eren, making Levi hate himself even more than he already did. 

However, today, that was not the case. The reason Levi was being so hasty, was due to the fact that he couldn't  _wait_ to serve Eren his drink. Levi's dumbass had managed to remember to buy almond milk, sprinting out of the shop after his shift so he wouldn't forget. 

 _God, all this fucking stress over almond milk?_   Levi thought,  _I'm pathetic._

Levi strolled toward Eren, praying to God that he wouldn't trip on his face or do something stupid. By a miracle, he had successfully caught Eren's attention  _without_ being a complete asshat. His eyes met Eren's, forcing him to choke on a breath at the dreamy gold and green eyes that he would love to compliment. He gave Eren an awkward look. "This is for you, brat."

Sipping it, Eren's bright eyes widened; unexpectedly tasting a different flavor than he was used to. "Did you..?"

"Yes. Yes, I did." Levi cherished the smile that appeared on Eren's lips.

Thanking him, Eren ignored the butterflies in his stomach. "Thanks a lot, Levi."

He outwardly shivered at hearing his name rolling off Eren's tongue so smoothly. Levi hoped Eren didn't notice. "I'd like to meet with you, again." He paused, watching a flicker of curiosity in Eren's eyes. "And  _not_ over coffee," he finished. Levi's nerves burned so violently that he was frozen in place, staring at Eren with complete and utter fear of rejection that he -

"Yeah," Eren practically purred, "I'd like that."

 

 

 

 


End file.
